My dear Liar
by Saharu-chan
Summary: "Trois... Deux... Un... Des bras viennent s'enrouler possessivement autour de ses épaules, attirant l'arrière de sa tête contre un torse nu, musclé, et encore légèrement humide. Son juge est ponctuel, comme toujours. Reglé à la minute près." Une matinée d'explications entre deux dragons...


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Me revoilà, encore. C'est à peine croyable, je suis la première étonnée, mais cela me fait vraiment plaisir de trouver autant d'inspiration. Je remercie celles et ceux qui ont lu mes deux autres écrits, et vous qui lisez ces lignes. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, et j'ai très peur, parce que j'ai mis beaucoup plus de dialogues. Et du coup, je me mouille un peu plus par rapport aux caractères des personnages. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Disclaimer : -Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

-J'ai trouvé l'image sur internet, en farfouillant pour trouver quelque chose de bien. Quand j'ai publié cet OS pour la première fois, j'ignorais d'où elle était issue, mais j'ai découvert récemment qu'elle a été dessinée par **Seveya.**Elle ne m'appartient donc pas, et si cette auteure souhaite que je la retire, je le ferais bien évidemment, mais en tout cas, je rends hommage à son coup de pinceau superbe.

-Le sous-titre est tiré de la chanson du même nom de la comédie musicale Notre Dame de Paris.

Couple : Rhadamante / Kanon

Encore merci à toutes et à tous. Bonne lecture.

Je dédie ce One-Shot à **Talim76** et **Roseredhoney**. Je sais que vous aimez ce couple, et je me tords les mains d'angoisse en espérant que cela vous plaise. Pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, merci.

* * *

**"Les oiseaux qu'on met en cage,**

**Peuvent-ils encore voler?**"

Assis seul dans sa cuisine sur une chaise un peu vieille, Kanon fait lentement tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café serré, fixant un point invisible par-delà la vitre de la fenêtre de son temple du troisième. Il porte la boisson chaude à ses lèvres, et savoure avec bonheur la sensation de ce liquide brûlant qui glisse sur sa langue et son palais, avant de disparaître au fond de sa gorge. Angelo lui ferait probablement une remarque bien salace comme il en a le secret devant de telles constatations.

Sourire en coin sur le visage du Gémeaux.

Il lui arrive de se demander comment Aphrodite et Deathmask peuvent se supporter. Si le douzième gardien est loin d'être un enfant de choeur, il est quand même nettement moins grossier que son amant italien. Enfin en public en tout cas... En privé, cela reste à voir. Kanon secoue la tête. Sa question est stupide. Ces deux-là sont aussi pervers, dépravés, et imaginatifs l'un que l'autre. Et également complètement accros à leur couple. C'est relativement amusant de voir à quel point le Cancer peut être insupportable, énervant ou encore partir au quart de tour à la moindre remarque, et se faire brusquement extrêmement calme et sensuel dès que son amant est dans les parages. Kanon ne s'est jamais privé de se moquer de lui à ce sujet. L'amour, c'est pour les idiots lui avait-il dit à l'époque. Sacrément culotté de sa part en y repensant, vu comme il est dingue de son propre petit ami aujourd'hui. Mais bon, il continue à se payer la tête de son camarade italien, juste pour le plaisir, juste pour voir l'expression de colère gênée apparaître sur le visage du rital qui se met systématiquement à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante. Kanon trouve ça parfaitement savoureux, et extrêmement délectable.

S'arrachant à ses pensées amusantes, il vient mettre sa main devant sa bouche, baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, cligne un peu des paupières et s'étire de tous ses muscles, faisant craquer ses articulations, massant sa nuque douloureuse. Il dort mal depuis quelques temps, et son corps lui fait cruellement sentir son besoin de repos imminent. En soupirant, le jumeau maudit essaie de réfléchir aux raisons qui peuvent bien l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil. Elles sont multiples, et c'est pour cela qu'il a besoin d'un bon café pour penser le plus efficacement possible. Beaucoup de choses le tracassent ces derniers temps. Enfin... c'est un euphémisme. En vérité, il est plus probable qu'il n'ait pas eu le loisir de s'attarder sur ses problèmes personnels et sur sa santé mentale avec la reconstruction, l'avènement de la paix, et toutes les soirées qui s'organisaient sans arrêt. Ils avaient tous envie de fêter leur bonheur nouveau, d'officialiser des unions, ou d'en découvrir de nouvelles. Ne serait-ce que Milo...

Petit rire en solitaire dans la cuisine.

Non vraiment, le « Camus tu es l'amour de ma vie! Je t'aime! » qui leur avait vrillés les tympans resterait probablement un souvenir inoubliable des frasques du Scorpion possessif. Tout comme le rugissement de gêne qui avait retenti depuis le onzième temple. Il est plus que probable que le magicien de l'eau et de la glace ne s'attendait pas à un tel résultat lorsqu'il avait avoué ses sentiments au Scorpion. Hilarant, oui. Touchant, certainement. Courageux, définitivement.

Il se souvient qu'il avait trouvé ça beau, cette dévotion totale du huitième gardien pour son ami et amant. Lui qui n'était pourtant pas très porté sur les sentiments à la base...

Il a eu du mal à s'habituer à sa vie au sanctuaire. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à sa place. Il aurait dû pourtant : Milo ne l'avait pas jugé pour qu'il ait des états d'âme. Enfin si, mais pas seulement. Saga était tellement plus... Il est toujours si... Kanon ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire son frère. Il le trouve parfait, tout simplement. Cet homme qu'on appelait le « demi-Dieu ». Saint Saga. Si pur, et si plein de haine à la fois. Par sa faute. C'est monstrueux ce qu'il a fait à son jumeau. Il ne pourra jamais se le pardonner, les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Sa moitié est un homme exceptionnel, sur qui tous se reposent aujourd'hui, et en qui ils ont confiance. Kanon les comprend. Lui aussi il est fou de son frère, si beau, plein de prestance, d'assurance, entouré de cette aura supérieure. Il ne tient pas la comparaison. Vraiment pas. Saga est fait pour être le chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Il le pense sincèrement. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas su comment réagir quand Mû est venu un matin lui amener la deuxième armure de leur signe zodiacal qu'il venait d'achever avec l'aide de Shion et le sang de Saga. Il avait pleuré à ce moment-là. Un peu. Beaucoup. Rien à faire, ça reste coincé dans sa gorge. Il ne sait toujours pas comment se dépêtrer des nombreuses émotions qu'il ressent par rapport à tous ces événements. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Rhadamante est aveugle. Ce n'est pas lui qui lui conviendrait, ce serait Saga. Mais ça ne ferait pas plaisir au Bélier du premier qu'il dise ça. Et à son amant non plus d'ailleurs. La dernière fois qu'il a évoqué le sujet, le juge est rentré dans une colère noire, que Kanon n'a pas su déchiffrer. Et s'il devait être honnête... Ça lui ferait mal à lui aussi. Ce serait même pire que cela. Mais ça, il ne l'avouera jamais, bien évidemment.

* * *

Tout en avalant de petites lampées de café, son regard glisse sur la cuisine du troisième temple. Ses yeux aux prunelles océanes s'arrêtent sur une tasse soigneusement lavée au bord de l'évier, et un sourire vient imperceptiblement éclairer ses traits.

« Crétin de spectre. »

Le côté maniaque de son amant a de nouveau repris le dessus, incapable qu'il est d'abandonner de la vaisselle sale à son compagnon. Kanon a beau lui répéter que cela ne lui pose aucun problème de s'occuper de cette tâche le matin, le juge n'arrive visiblement pas à se laisser aller à la paresse. Ce n'est pas grave, ça viendra. Peut-être. Et puis au fond, ça lui plait de voir ces petits marques laissées au travers de son temple par un anglais souhaitant rester gentleman, tout en s'imposant lentement mais sûrement dans l'espace vital de son amant, histoire de faire comprendre au reste du monde que le second jumeau/gémeaux appartient déjà à quelqu'un. Ça lui va. Qu'on s'impose à lui de cette manière, lui qui a toujours été si épris de liberté, il trouve ça un peu fou et en même temps parfaitement logique. Parce que de toute façon, leur relation avec Rhadamante n'a jamais été tout à fait normale.

Ils ont commencé leur vie en se tapant sur la gueule et en s'entre-tuant. Pas vraiment sain comme bases d'une idylle naissante. Il est parfaitement d'accord là-dessus d'ailleurs. Pour commencer, lui, il n'en voulait pas de cet enfoiré de spectre. Certes Rhadamante était puissant, impressionnant, imposant, séduisant, brutal, viril et tant d'autres choses que Kanon affectionne particulièrement. Mais non, vraiment, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, il n'était pas intéressé. Trop compliqué. Jouer à Roméo et Juliette, très peu pour lui, merci, sans façons. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes en essayant de se racheter une dignité et une conduite auprès des autres chevaliers d'Or et de sa déesse, sans se rajouter le poids monumental qu'aurait représentée une relation avec un serviteur de l'ennemi millénaire d'Athéna.

Alors quand cet abruti de juge l'avait plaqué sur un canapé, le regard brûlant et s'étais mis à l'embrasser comme un damné lors d'une soirée un poil trop alcoolisée -et il savait y faire le bougre-, le premier réflexe de Kanon avait été de le frapper. Fort. Très fort. Le juge avait saigné, sifflé entre ses dents et avait engueulé le Gémeaux en lui signalant qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de lui signaler son désaccord.

« Tu en as envie, abruti de chevalier!

-Mais crève, enfoiré de spectre! Fous-moi la paix !

-C'est déjà arrivé ça! Tu ne voudrais pas faire un truc un peu plus constructif pour une fois? »

Il lui avait hurlé dessus en jurant ses grands dieux que de toute manière, c'était parfaitement impossible entre eux. Pendant environ deux minutes, il avait vociféré contre les dragons stupides qui s'imposent dans l'espace vital des autres. Et puis il y avait eu ce regard que son vis à vis portait sur lui. Ce putain de regard d'or fondu, brûlant, ardent, bouillonnant. Ces yeux qui lui promettaient à la fois le bonheur de l'instant présent, et l'éternité pure et simple. Ces prunelles qui le dévoraient, et le respectaient également. Ces pupilles qui ne voyaient que lui, lui seul, lui uniquement. Pas Saga. Juste pour cette fois, c'était lui, et personne d'autre. Il avait braillé une dernière fois que ce ne serait jamais possible entre eux, qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir.

La seconde suivante, il se jetait sur le juge sans d'autres formes de procès pour profiter encore une fois de ces lèvres extrêmement douées et désirables à souhait. Il avait agrémentée sa conduite d'un « Tu fais chier enfoiré de Wyverne... » bien polissé, qui avait fait sourire le spectre tel l'individu dément et dénué de scrupules qu'il était. Il n'avait rien répondu, et s'était contenté de renverser l'autre homme sous lui pour lui montrer un peu plus du savoir-faire anglais.

Le paradoxe gémellaire, cela vous parle-t-il? Rhadamante était pour sa part devenu expert en la matière. Sous toutes ses formes, et toutes ses déclinaisons.

* * *

Kanon sourit toujours d'un air absent à cette tasse soigneusement lavée. C'est un récipient tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, un objet stupide qu'a ramené Rhadamante des Enfers, parce qu'il ne peut boire son thé sans ça. Un souvenir débile offert par Eaque et Minos lui a-t-il dit. Et ce truc s'est retrouvé dans la cuisine des Gémeaux sans même que l'un des habitants ne s'en rende compte. Et ca lui plaît. Son couple avec Rhadamante, c'est exactement ça. C'est cette deuxième brosse à dents dans sa salle de bain, qui côtoie la sienne auprès d'un dentifrice à la menthe qu'il trouve parfaitement infect pour sa part, mais qu'il aime beaucoup goûter à même les lèvres du spectre. C'est ce gel douche à côté de sa baignoire, et cette serviette éponge sombre, encore humide, qu'il trouve immanquablement chaque matin, sagement étendue sur le meuble prévu à cet effet. Ce sont ces chemises élégantes accrochées dans sa penderie, et ces chaussures en cuir onéreuses que le juge affectionne particulièrement, car extrêmement confortables, affirme-t-il. Soit, lui rétorque bien souvent Kanon, mais il est quand même encore plus beau lorsqu'il ne porte rien. Cette réflexion lui vaut toujours un sourire charmeur du juge, accompagné d'une étreinte brûlante à souhait, quelque soit l'heure ou l'endroit, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il y a également ces aliments que le Grec ne connaissait absolument pas, et qui sont venus s'inviter peu à peu dans son frigo. Mais Rhadamante ne s'est pas contenté d'acheter des produits qui lui étaient inconnus, il s'est également mis en tête de les cuisiner. Et bien en plus. « Enfoiré de britannique surdoué. » avait marmonné Kanon en savourant le délicieux gratin que lui avait préparé son amant, sous le sourire exaspérant de suffisance de ce dernier.

Mais plus que tout, c'est cette odeur dans ses draps, mélange de la fragrance personnelle de la Wyverne et d'un parfum anglais coûteux, dont il est incapable de se rappeler le nom, mais qu'il peut reconnaître immédiatement. Cette senteur le rend toujours dingue, et le juge le sait, en abusant avec plaisir, pour voir s'allumer cette lueur de désir dans l'océan déchaîné des orbes gémellaires. Kanon ne sait pas pourquoi ça lui fait autant d'effet d'ailleurs. Parce que c'est Rhadamante. Sûrement. Il est accro à chaque fibre, chaque parcelle, chaque sourire du spectre. Il est devenu sa drogue, son essence de vie. Il se gorge sans arrêt de cette fragrance qui n'appartient qu'à lui, et l'inspire à s'en faire tourner la tête. Ses sens n'aspirent à rien d'autre qu'au corps de la Wyverne. C'est effrayant. Addictif. Fascinant. Ca le rend dingue au demeurant, d'être incapable de se contrôler dès que son compagnon est dans les parages, avec son élégance naturelle, son odeur entêtante, et son sourire terriblement séducteur sans que le concerné ne soit lui-même au courant. Enfin la plupart du temps du moins. Kanon n'est plus sûr. Plus il connaît Rhadamante, et plus il a l'impression que le spectre l'a fait rentrer dans son manège sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, jusqu'à le faire devenir complètement accro à sa personne. Et le pire, c'est que cela a parfaitement fonctionné. Kanon n'a pas marché, il a couru. A la vitesse de la lumière en plus. Autant dire que l'impact a fait mal. A sa tête. A son coeur, beaucoup. A son égo, également.

* * *

Des pas dans le couloir qui mène à la cuisine. Légers, aériens, mais sûrs d'eux également. Une démarche brute, là où Kanon est finesse et sauvagerie. Le juge est pieds nus sur le marbre, produisant des sons assez secs et discrets. Le Gémeaux sourit de nouveau et fait son décompte, ses yeux regardant toujours un point connu de lui seul par la fenêtre, mais toute son attention auditive tournée uniquement vers les timbres dans son dos. Trois... Deux... Un... Des bras viennent s'enrouler possessivement autour de ses épaules, attirant l'arrière de sa tête contre un torse nu, musclé, et encore légèrement humide. Son juge est ponctuel, comme toujours. Réglé à la minute près. Il ne se laisse aller à l'aventure que lorsqu'il s'agit de leur vie (très) privée. Le reste du temps, il aime pouvoir tout maîtriser, avoir de l'emprise sur ce qui l'entoure. Au lit aussi. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, ou du moins pas sans un certain nombre de difficultés. Ça leur a valu de fréquentes disputes d'ailleurs, Kanon ne supportant pas, ou très mal, de devenir une jolie petite note sur la partition mélodieuse et bien cadencée du juge infernal. Quant à ce dernier, il ne pouvait tolérer, pour sa part, qu'il y est le moindre couac dans la mélodie de sa vie, réglée comme du papier à musique depuis si longtemps. Un jour notamment, ils avaient failli atteindre leur point de rupture. Leurs voix avaient résonné si fort contre le marbre du temple que les piliers en avaient tremblés.

« Espèce de psychorigide! Avait hurlé le dragon des mers.

-Sale fouteur de merde! » Aavait rétorqué son vis à vis dans ce que nous pourrions définir comme une absence remarquable d'élégance anglaise.

Cette discussion s'était invariablement traduite par une lutte acharnée entre les deux anciens ennemis, qui avaient à l'époque bien du mal à communiquer autrement que par leurs poings, ou l'usage déloyal de leurs remarquables performances sexuelles. Kanon avait frappé Rhadamante, qui l'avait à son tour plaqué sur le lit avec une violence non déguisée, pour lui faire l'amour, (encore que le terme ne soit pas tout à fait adéquat), faisant hurler son compagnon, et leur permettant à tous deux d'exprimer très charnellement leurs opinions. Là où Camus et Milo marchaient par la discussion, eux fonctionnaient en cédant à une irrésistible tentation. Chacun sa technique. Bien que selon les témoignages de Shura et d'Aphrodite, il arrive relativement souvent que le couple Verseau/ Scorpion règle ses différends au lit. Comment ils sont au courant? Eh bien... Disons que les concernés ont la voix qui porte tout simplement. Et que l'un comme l'autre peuvent probablement se vanter d'être deux excellents coups, mais dont personne ne bénéficiera jamais des capacités.

Une odeur enivrante de savon à l'orange lui emplit les narines, alors qu'il sent une bouche venir se glisser le long de son oreille, mordillant délicatement le cartilage, avant de couler vers son lobe, provoquant des frissons incontrôlables dans tout son corps. Un petit gémissement s'échappe avec bonheur de ses lèvres, tandis que celles de son amant décident qu'il est l'heure d'aller célébrer son cou marqué de mille et une preuves d'amour. C'est agréable. Les doigts de Rhadamante tirent un peu sur le col de son tee-shirt, afin d'obtenir un meilleur accès à sa peau, et il gémit doucement en sentant la langue humide et pourtant brûlante venir tourmenter une zone qu'elle sait être extrêmement sensible. Il penche un peu la tête sur le côté. Il veut laisser plus de place à cet instrument de torture idéal qui lui provoque de merveilleuses bouffées de chaleur dans tout le corps. Sa tasse se met à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Il la pose sur la table. Pas question de gâcher l'instant en se brûlant d'une manière stupide. Ce que lui fait son amant est bien trop divin pour qu'il brise cette torpeur envoûtante à laquelle il s'abandonne avec un plaisir mal dissimulé. Il vient glisser sa main dans la chevelure blonde qui le domine, appréciant la texture des mèches encore mouillées par la douche matinale de son compagnon. Il adore la sensation que cela procure sous la pulpe de ses doigts, et raffermit quelque peu sa prise, collant plus encore la bouche aguicheuse contre sa peau. Tout près de son oreille, il perçoit la respiration calme de son compagnon, et son souffle balaye quelques mèches bleus sur son épaule. Le juge ouvre ses lèvres. Et sa voix entre en scène... Ce timbre...Grave, profond, pur. Comme ce whisky que le juge affectionne tant. Rhadamante a une voix à se damner dans la seconde. Rien que de l'entendre, tout près, collée contre l'ourlet de son oreille, son ventre se tord d'envie, de désir, de passion indomptables. Inavouables.

«_ Good morning_ Kanon...

Il grimace. Sale enfoiré. Le spectre lui parle en anglais en plus. Il le sait pourtant que le dragon des Mers ne répond plus de rien quand il fait ça. Oui, le juge est parfaitement au courant. Il en abuse, bien souvent. Au lit notamment. Il trouve ça fascinant l'effet que peut produire sur le corps de son amant l'utilisation de sa langue maternelle, combinée à son parfum favori. Toutefois, à cette heure somme toute matinale, il est probable qu'il n'y ait tout simplement pas vraiment fait attention, parce qu'il est un peu tôt, et que ses réflexes langagiers remontent parfois à la surface. Présemption d'innocence. Bon. Respirer, calmement. Reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions débordantes. Il n'est même pas huit heures, et il a déjà des pensées franchement dépravées. Pas vrai ça. On croirait Angelo. Ou Milo. Au choix. Souffler. Voilà. Répondre aussi, ça pourrait être bien. Ce serait poli. Faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Salut. Bien dormi?

-Mieux que toi je le crains.

-Ouaip. Je pourrais en mettre ma main au feu aussi.

-Tu fais encore des cauchemars? Lui demande le juge en embrassant le haut de son front.

-Parfois. A d'autres moments j'arrive tout simplement pas à dormir. Pourtant, tu m'épuises. Vraiment. Littéralement. J'te jure. Mon corps me fait mal de partout. Mais je sais pas, ça vient pas. Je reste là, comme un con, à fixer le plafond sans pouvoir m'endormir.

Petit sourire de fierté qui s'étire contre sa tempe. Merde, c'est qu'il va finir par s'y croire le spectre! Il faut qu'il arrête les compliments. L'ego surdimensionné du juge risque de ne pas y survivre sinon.

-Je vais peut-être faire plus d'effort dans ce cas. Histoire que tu n'aies plus d'autres choix que de perdre connaissance sous l'intensité du plaisir...

-Ca par contre, je ne vais même pas essayer de t'en empêcher.

-Obsédé.

-Juste toi qui parle. C'est l'Anglais qui se fout de sa tasse de thé là.

-Tes répliques sont affligeantes.

-On me le dit souvent.

-A quoi tu pensais avant que j'arrive ?

-Je sais pas. »

Un petit courant d'air contre son épaule. Rhadamante soupire. Le pire, c'est qu'il est parfaitement convaincu que Kanon dit la vérité : il a cette capacité absolument hors du commun de penser à tellement de choses à la fois qu'il en oublie les tenants et les aboutissants. Par moments, c'est extrêmement énervant, et parfois plutôt amusant. Il ne sait pas trop en fait. Mais ça fait partie de lui. Il attrape son menton entre son pouce et son index afin de relever le visage de son amant vers lui. Et il se noie, immédiatement. L'abysse sans fin de ses yeux l'enveloppe, l'attire, tel le chant d'une sirène, afin de l'entraîner dans des profondeurs inexplorées. Kanon ne cille pas, la bouche entre-ouverte, il attend un geste de l'anglais qui s'est figé. Il voit bien ce qu'il se passe dans les prunelles dorées, et ça lui tire un petit sourire fier. C'est toujours extrêmement flatteur de constater l'effet qu'il produit sur le juge, quel que soit l'heure ou le lieu de la journée ou de la nuit.

« Arrête de baver et embrasse-moi idiot. »

Les lèvres de Rhadamante viennent se coller aux siennes, brutalement, n'ayant pas apprécié ce rictus supérieur qu'il a affiché. Son amant gémit sourdement et essaie de repousser les épaules de la Wyverne. Il lui a un peu fait mal quand même, cet enfoiré de dragon! Il faudrait lui soumettre l'idée de calmer ses ardeurs de temps à autre, histoire de ne pas lui arracher un bout de lèvres au passage. Et oui, il est parfaitement au courant que le dos de la Wyverne est strié de longues marques rouges, c'est gentil de le signaler. Il était là quand ça s'est produit, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. De longs doigts aristocratiques se sont infiltrés entre ses mèches bleus, et le tirent un peu en arrière pour l'obliger à donner un accès total à sa bouche, ce qu'il fait avec une lenteur toute calculée, histoire de l'emmerder un maximum malgré tout. Il sent l'autre main du juge se refermer sur son bras et le tirer vers lui, ravageant sa bouche de cette langue experte, et tentatrice au point de faire se damner un saint. Ou un chevalier en l'occurrence.

Un bruit sourd. Celui que produisent l'impact de leurs corps contre la table de la cuisine. Ou plutôt, sur la table, alors qu'il sent l'une de ses mains du juge se glisser sous sa cuisse, l'obligeant à s'accrocher à lui, tout en le faisant basculer sur la surface en bois. Sa respiration s'accélère. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop surtout. Il perd pied. Comme à chaque fois. C'est complètement dingue. Il suffit d'un geste, d'un regard, d'un sourire de Rhadamante pour que tout s'embrase en lui, pour qu'il n'est plus envie de rien si ce n'est du juge, de ses bras, de sa peau, de son corps. Ça lui fait peur. Il s'oublie dans ces moments-là. Il devient intenable, insortable. Dépravé. Bien plus que ne le seront jamais Angelo et Aphrodite. Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Pourquoi cet enfoiré de juge est-il si important? Comment a-t-il pu lui laisser prendre autant de place dans sa vie surtout?

« Han! »

Un brusque coup de reins le ramène à la réalité de la plus agréable des manières, et un cri rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres. La tasse s'est renversée sur la table, faisant s'élever dans l'air une fragrance de caféine, dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont vraiment grand-chose à faire.

Son regard accroche un éclat doré, qui l'éblouit et le fait fondre. Sous ces pupilles qui ne cillent pas, il se sent trembler, à la merci de son ancien ennemi.

Inconsciemment, ses bras ont retrouvé le chemin de leur place habituelle, à savoir autour du cou de la Wyverne, qui semble se contre-ficher comme de son premier surplis que le meuble soit en train de cogner de manière régulière contre le mur. Il se contente de se coller toujours plus contre le corps obsédant de l'homme qui partage sa vie, alors que ses doigts s'accrochent de manière possessive aux mèches océanes. Il brûle. Il brûle d'envie. Il se consume pour ce chevalier entre ses bras, qui n'a de cesse de gémir de manière parfaitement divine. Il se sent devenir fou. Il voudrait arracher Kanon à ses pensées moroses, surtout qu'il ignore ce à quoi il pense. Il n'aime pas que Kanon soit loin de lui, que ce soit physiquement ou en pensées. Il veut le posséder, entièrement : avec des paroles, avec des gestes, avec ses propres sentiments. Ca le tue de ne pas comprendre ce qui ronge l'ex-marina. Il fait des suppositions, bien sûr : il a déjà pensé à mille et une théories qui pourraient expliquer les insomnies de son amant. Une retient son attention en particulier. Mais il ne sait pas comment faire comprendre les choses à son amant. Il pourrait se braquer. Sûrement. Il est prêt à parier qu'il le fera d'ailleurs. Ca l'énerve. Son baiser se fait plus sauvage, indomptable. Puisqu'il n'arrive pas à manier les mots, il maniera les caresses. Il lui mord la lèvre, violemment. Un cri. Il adore ça. Mais la sentence ne va pas tarder à tomber. Et effectivement, il se sent brutalement repoussé par les deux bras puissants du Gémeaux qui le fixe, l'oeil mauvais et la lèvre extrêmement abimée.

« Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête de spectre dégénéré? Siffle le saint d'Athéna en passant deux doigts sur le sang qui perle à sa bouche. T'es complètement dingue ma parole! J'adore quand tu es un peu agressif, je le reconnais mais il y a des limites!

-... »

Rhadamante ne répond pas. De toute façon, Kanon ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit. Il le repousse un peu pour se rendre à la salle de bains. Le spectre le regarde sortir de la pièce : il a fui. C'est bizarre, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Son amant est du genre à se confronter aux problèmes, à les prendre à bras le corps, histoire de s'en débarrasser. Or, là, il s'est senti en position de faiblesse. Alors il a attaqué. Pour ne pas se retrouver confronté à une situation qui le fait douter. A son angoisse sourde, sur laquelle il n'arrive pas à mettre des mots. La morsure n'est qu'une excuse, le juge le sait parfaitement.

* * *

Il soupire et se dirige vers la salle de bains, où Kanon est en train de se laver les dents après avoir nettoyé la marque faite par son amant. Rhadamante s'appuie contre la chambranle de la porte, observant son compagnon qui agite sa brosse dans sa bouche, les yeux fermés, comptant les secondes probablement. Le juge se gorge de la vision des longues mèches bleutées qui ondulent le long du dos musclé qu'il devine sous le tee-shirt trop large, piqué à son amant. Ses yeux glissent plus bas, il dévore le fessier musclé, moulé dans un boxer enfilé à la va-vite. Il contemple les jambes interminables, qui se finissent par des chevilles délicates, formant un contraste intéressant avec les muscles puissants des cuisses du Gémeaux. Sa langue glisse sur ses lèvres, inconsciemment. Il secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Ses orbes dorées remontent vers le reflet que lui renvoie le miroir. Il grimace. Il y a des nuances de violet sur le visage qu'il aime. Des cernes. Ca ne lui plaît pas. Il faut qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Qu'il le rassure. Il sait, il sent que Kanon a peur. Qu'il panique. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Mais il a envie de lui parler, de faire sortir des mots, de réussir à s'exprimer. De faire comprendre à Kanon à quel point c'est un être humain exceptionnel. Il se mord la langue. Il réfléchit. Ca le rend dingue de ne pas être capable de mettre des mots sur leurs problèmes. Il l'aime pourtant cet abruti de chevalier. Pourquoi est-il incapable de le rassurer? Il se racle la gorge. Kanon ouvre un oeil, le regarde dans le miroir. Il faut qu'il parle. Qu'il lui dise. Absolument. Alors ses lèvres s'ouvrent. Et il lui dit.

« Tu n'es pas Saga. Vous êtes différents. Saga n'est pas toi. Tu n'es pas lui. Tu es bien mieux. Tu es au-delà de toute comparaison. »

Dans le miroir, il voit Kanon qui se fige, la main tenant toujours sa brosse à dents. Il cesse tout mouvement, et le fixe, extrêmement surpris par ses propos. Un sourcil se relève, tandis qu'il manque de s'étouffer avec son dentifrice au goût indéfinissable. Il crache le liquide dans le lavabo, se rince la bouche rapidement avant de s'essuyer sur une serviette qu'il replace mal dans sa précipitation, et finit par tomber sur le sol, abandonnée à son sort. Le Gémeaux l'ignore et fusille du regard Rhadamante qui lui fait face.

« Ça te prend souvent de me balancer ce genre de truc alors que je suis en train de me brosser les dents? Bon sang Rhad', la notion de _timing,_ ça te parle un peu? C'est un mot anglais pourtant, tu devrais connaître! Tu vas me faire quoi la prochaine fois? Une demande en mariage pendant que je suis aux toilettes?! »

Le cynisme. L'arme favorite de Kanon. Le principe selon lequel la meilleure défense consiste à attaquer, cela fait longtemps que le Gémeaux l'a intégré. Il s'en sert à outrance, pour se protéger des remarques qui pourraient hypothétiquement le blesser. Il agresse, verbalement, pour être sûr que les gens vont faire demi-tour avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il prévoit, et agit bien avant les autres. Pour ne pas avoir mal. Quand on le comparait à Saga, ça lui permettait de se protéger, de ne pas écouter, à défaut de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'entendre. Parce qu'il était la copie. Pâle, malchanceuse, dépassée. Un mauvais double. Le mal incarné. Alors il mord. Tel un serpent, il se prépare à attaquer, ses crochets pleins de venin. Ça lui évite des déconvenues. C'est pratique. Ça marchait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ce foutu spectre du moins. Rhadamante le connaît. Un peu trop parfois au goût de son amant.

« Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec Saga? Je suis au courant qu'on est différents, figure toi que j'étais le premier à le savoir même! Ca fait plus de trente ans que j'ai compris qu'on est pas pareil! Je ne suis pas Saga, je le _sais_ parfaitement ça bordel! Je l'ai appris bien avant toi!

-Tu as oublié un morceau de ma phrase, répond posément le juge.

-Quoi?

-Tu n'es pas Saga, effectivement. Mais surtout, c'est lui qui n'es pas toi. C'est lui qui est imparfait, c'est lui qui est raté.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis le spectre, c'est mon frère je te signale. Et je l'aime au cas où ça te passerait au-dessus de la tête.

-Je n'ai pas oublié. Tu l'aimes énormément oui. Tant mieux, comme ça tu l'aimes suffisamment pour nous deux. Parce que moi, je ne pourrais jamais l'apprécier. Chaque fibre de mon être repousse cet individu dont tous disent que vous vous ressemblez, alors qu'il n'est qu'une pâle copie de la perfection que tu incarnes. »

Kanon est estomaqué. Il respire difficilement, et cherche avec anxiété une quelconque trace de moquerie dans les prunelles dorées. Ca le rassurerait en quelque sorte. Ça lui ferait presque plaisir. Il pourrait l'insulter, et ils se réconcilieraient sur l'oreiller. Ou n'importe où d'autre dans le temple d'ailleurs. Oui, il préférerait se rendre compte que Rhadamante n'est pas sérieux, qu'il se fout de lui. Ce serait une réaction logique : après tout, c'est Saga le jumeau prodigue. Pas lui. Mais dans les yeux de son juge, il n'a rien qui ressemble à une plaisanterie. Il n'y a rien de drôle. Rien d'amusant. Il est affreusement sérieux, malgré son air hésitant. Ca le perturbe. Ce n'est pas normal de penser ça de lui, lui qui n'est rien, lui qui a trahi, lui qui a blessé. Ses repères ne sont plus bons. Tout fout le camp avec Rhadamante. Il n'y a rien à faire, chaque fois qu'il essaie de se raccrocher à quelque chose, le spectre débarque avec son sérieux ravageur, et perturbe complètement son mode de fonctionnement. Il avale sa salive avec peine, ferme les yeux, essaie désespérément de se concentrer. Il n'arrive pas à formuler de pensées cohérentes. Cette manière qu'a Rhadamante de le fixer, comme s'il était quelqu'un de bien, comme s'il était un être humain... Il détourne les yeux. Juste pour cette fois. Il ne peut pas supporter ce regard, qui a l'air de l'aimer plus que lui-même ne pourra jamais se tolérer. La Wyverne le fixe de cette manière impudique, le dévorant de ses yeux mordorés, sans se soucier des sensations que cela fait naître dans le corps de Kanon. Ce dernier ne sait plus où se mettre. Il va devenir cinglé. Le sang bat à ses tempes. Il ferme ses paupières, se mord la lèvre. Ça fait mal. Cet enfoiré ne l'a pas loupé, il va avoir un mal fou à rester crédible auprès de ses compagnons d'armes.

« Saga, ce n'est pas toi. Il ne sera jamais aussi désespérément beau, aussi écrasant de charisme, aussi agaçant de perfection. Ses yeux, ce sont une mer méditerranéenne. Belle mais bien trop calme. Toi, tu es un océan déchaîné, insaisissable et indomptable. Tu es un horrible être humain Kanon, parce que tu es le plus sincère d'entre tous. Tu effraies parce que tu es honnête. Tu terrifies parce que tu affirmes tes ambitions. Et moi, je suis devenu fou de toi dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Rhadamante s'avance vers lui, lentement, pas à pas, d'une démarche chaloupée. Il laisse le temps à Kanon de décider s'il souhaite fuir ou non, s'il accepte les sentiments du serviteur d'Hadès, ou s'il préfère se conforter dans l'opinion médiocre qu'il a de lui-même. Il peut voir les tremblements de l'ex-Marina qui secouent son corps, alors que ses yeux entrent en contact avec les prunelles d'or en fusion qui leur font face. Il a peur.

Les soubresauts qui l'agitent ne semblent pas vouloir se calmer, alors qu'il se revoit derrière ces barreaux au Cap Sounion. Comme un oiseau en cage. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire à l'époque. Il s'en souvient parfaitement. L'impression étouffante de ne pas pouvoir échapper à soi-même, au regard qu'on porte sur nos actes, sur nos pensées également. Enfermé dans cette prison à 14 ans, il avait dû réfléchir sur son comportement. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas, ça faisait bien trop mal. Il n'était qu'un sale gosse. Il voulait son frère. Son bonheur. Parce qu'il pensait sincèrement à l'époque que Saga était bien plus méritant qu'Aioros. Mais les choses avaient dégénérées. Et il s'était retrouvé à s'accrocher à des barreaux en métal glacés, submergé plusieurs fois par jour par la marée montante. Combien de fois s'est-il vu mourir à l'époque? Il ne les compte plus. Il a tellement souffert. Il a tellement eu mal. Il a tellement souhaité que Saga revienne le chercher. Mais Saga n'est pas venu. Et il a trahi.

« Kanon... »

Il sursaute. Les bras de Rhadamante se sont refermés sur lui, fermement, mais avec une douceur sans nom en même temps, tandis que lui reste là, la respiration saccadée, les bras ballants le long de son corps. Les yeux écarquillés, il écoute la mélodie que joue le coeur de Rhadamante qu'il peut sentir cogner contre son torse. Au niveau de son oreille, les lèvres diaboliques de son amant viennent répéter son prénom inlassablement, comme une litanie pieuse et terriblement belle. C'est une sensation extrêmement agréable, de percevoir le frôlement délicat des lèvres un peu sèches du juge contre son lobe. Le corps brûlant contre le sien le réchauffe et le recouvre complètement. Ce corps écrasant de puissance, ce corps parfait, couvert de nombreuses cicatrices qu'il aime à caresser dans l'intimité. Ce corps musclé, viril, et tellement rassurant. Il frissonne de nouveau, et ferme les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration calme du spectre, qui cherche à le convaincre de quelque chose de bien difficile à accepter pour lui. Mais il a confiance en Rhadamante. Son avis compte pour lui, peut-être parfois même plus que celui de son propre frère.

« Kanon... »

Le juge est bien des choses, mais c'est avant tout un être extrêmement intelligent, et profondément sincère. La Wyverne vient coller son front contre le sien, alors que ses mains ont trouvé le chemin des hanches fines du dragon des mers, caressant le grain de peau terriblement doux au toucher. Il ancre son regard aux reflets d'or dans l'océan impétueux qui lui fait face. Kanon déglutit avec difficulté, passant le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier un peu. Il a chaud, et ses lèvres sont bien trop sèches à son goût. Ces yeux... Ces putains d'yeux... Rhadamante avait le même regard la première fois qu'ils se sont embrassés. Avant aussi lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Et après également, quand ils sont devenus un couple. Depuis toujours, tout le temps, sans arrêt. Il ne voit que lui. Son jumeau ne l'intéresse pas. Cet homme exceptionnel qu'est le spectre ne regarde personne d'autre que Kanon, le traître à son sang et à son rang. Mais également l'un des héros de la Guerre sainte. Un chevalier qu'il a combattu jusqu'à la mort. Rhadamante l'aime pour lui, pour ce qu'il est. Pas plus, pas moins. C'est complètement fou, et parfaitement insensé. Mais tant pis, c'est leur choix. De toute façon, ils n'ont jamais été des personnes raisonnables, ou saines d'esprit.

« Kanon... »

Cette voix... Bon sang, cette voix si grave, qui fait rouler les deux pauvres syllabes sur sa langue, et les transforme en appel de désir. Ce timbre profond qui fait l'amour à son prénom. Il n'en peut plus, ce n'est pas humain, c'est impossible de ressentir autant de choses à la fois. La langue taquine vient délicatement faire la cour à sa peau, traçant des arabesques imaginaires. C'est terriblement bon. Horriblement lâche aussi. Kanon ne peut pas résister à ça. Il n'en a pas la moindre envie. Ses bras remontent lentement et viennent s'accrocher aux épaules du juge pour le coller plus encore contre son propre corps. Rhadamante s'est un peu tendu, il ne sait pas comment interpréter ce geste. Reddition ou tentative de fuite? Il cherche une réponse dans les orbes océanes. Il la trouve. Et le résultat est encore plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il l'embrasse, doucement d'abord. Il dépose de petits baisers sur les lèvres qu'il a blessé un peu plus tôt, les lèche délicatement, les suçote avidement tandis que la prise de ses doigts se raffermit sur les hanches étroites. Kanon se met à trembler sous les sensations qui sont en train de s'emparer de lui.

« Kanon, _I love you..._ »

Il ferme les yeux violemment, tant les sensations que lui ont fait ressentir ces quelques mots chuchotés tout bas sont étourdissantes. Il n'arrive pas à le croire. Entendre Rhadamante lui murmurer ces morceaux de sentiments... c'est indescriptible. Son ventre se tord, il a envie de crier. Il sent la chaleur qui irradie de son ancien ennemi, et ça lui fait un bien fou, inexprimable. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la peau déjà fort abîmée du spectre, ses jambes s'écartent, laissant la place à l'homme qu'il aime. Rhadamante est partout, sur lui, près de lui, contre lui. Sa langue s'est glissée entre ses lèvres, et il gémit sourdement lorsque leur baiser s'approfondit de manière incontrôlable. Sa main droite se fraie un chemin dans les mèches blondes, et les décoiffe instantanément, tirant légèrement dessus pour tenter de reprendre un peu la maîtrise de leur échange. Peine perdue. Le spectre se fait animal indomptable, innarêtable. A quel moment s'est-il retrouvé assis sur le lavabo? Il l'ignore, tout son corps s'électrise de la sensation de la peau de Rhadamante contre lui. Il faut qu'il lui réponde, qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Absolument. Juste quelques mots, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il lui est reconnaissant de l'avoir libéré d'un poids sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots. Pour le remercier d'être avec lui. Pour le remercier d'être ce parfait enfoiré. Ou cet enfoiré parfait, aux choix. Il faut qu'il parle, qu'il trouve des mots, mais pas n'importe lesquels. Juste... Quelque chose qui voudra tout dire.

« Rhad'... Tu sais…J'ai confiance en toi. »

Son amant écarquille les yeux, rompt le baiser, sans s'éloigner pour autant. Il reste là, contre lui, ses lèvres frôlant celles de Kanon au rythme de leur respiration erratique. Ce qu'il vient de lui dire... C'est plus fort qu'une déclaration d'amour. Ces quelques lettres, il sait que le dragon des Mers ne les a jamais assemblées, pour personne. Personne à part lui. Il a du mal à y croire. Et à mesurer toute la signification que cela peut avoir. Kanon a compris. Il mettra peut-être du temps à accepter complètement ses propres qualités, mais il a fait un grand morceau de chemin. Avec lui. Une bouffée de joie est en train de s'installer dans sa gorge, et Rhadamante sent que des larmes traîtresses risquent de le dénoncer honteusement à la potence de la sensiblerie. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est pour Kanon. Il est probable que le Gémeaux sera le seul à la voir ainsi. Parce que c'est lui. Parce qu'ils sont eux. Avec leur fonctionnement un peu bancal, et leurs sentiments trop bruts. Il sent la main de Kanon dans ses cheveux, et il reporte son attention sur son amant. Il est beau. A en mourir. Alors il se penche lentement, et il l'embrasse, encore. Encore. Encore…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

A très bientôt,

Saharu-Chan.


End file.
